


Do The Math

by Rroselavy



Category: Yugioh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaiba finds out that Joey will be spending his 18th birthday alone, he decides it's time to make his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do The Math

It could be said that Seto Kaiba had an affinity for numbers. Numbers were logical and reasonable, and in that fact he found a certain level of comfort in knowing that two plus two would always equal four, regardless of what time of day, or day of the week it was. The practicality of numbers stood in stark opposition to irrationality of people--they were prone to be capricious and inherently unreliable. Even irrational numbers abided by the laws that governed them. While his classmates would look at complex formulas and equations and shudder with revulsion, or shake their heads and mutter at the density and obtuseness of discrete quantities, he would see order and harmony, a universe where every item knew its place.

He had an uncanny ability to memorize dates and telephone numbers. He knew the birthdays of hundreds of his employees, and while they were probably not surprised by the birthday greeting they found in their e-mailboxes on the correct day year after year, each one would certainly have been shocked to know that it was indeed sent by Seto Kaiba himself, and not via one of his secretaries. It was the same with telephone numbers. His brain was the repository for hundreds of them; he could remember every telephone number he'd ever owned, including his parents'--his real parents'--number. He still felt a pang of longing when he recited it to himself. The syntax of the digits, the cadence they made as they were sounded out in his head, reminded him of his life before he became heir to the Kaiba fortune and slave to the Kaiba name. He recalled the dim memories he had of his parents with a great sense of loss--for those recollections were shrouded with the radiance of the loving family he'd been born into. It hadn't taken him long to figure out exactly why Gozaburo Kaiba had agreed to honor the bet he'd made and adopt Seto and Mokuba after the older boy had beaten the wealthy man in a game of chess. Gozaburo had perceived Seto's facility with numbers, and being a man who would never turn down the chance to exploit a natural resource, he'd happily accepted the two boys, already devising a plan to manipulate the older one's numerical abilities.

Kaiba smiled bitterly. It had been when he'd discovered computer programming that his natural mathematical aptitude had found its outlet. In no time he was writing his own computer languages, blindly and eagerly pushing his code; coaxing it into macro programs and utilities. He'd been devastated when he'd found that Gozaburo had stolen his language to use in programming his latest hi-tech military weapons. It was at that point that young Seto Kaiba left his beloved world of number crunching to take on Gozaburo in the role of avid pupil, while he secretly plotted his nemesis's demise. That came-much to Seto's satisfaction-only a few short months later when the elder Kaiba committed suicide, instead of submitting to being an employee of his young charge, or rather, ex-employee, Kaiba smirked. His victory though, had come at a great personal price. In order to succeed, he'd needed to lock away any and all of his emotions. He'd needed to become as cold and calculating as the elder Kaiba had been, and once the battle had been won, Seto had found it all but impossible to express himself to anyone other than his younger brother Mokuba.

When he'd found out that Joey Wheeler's birthday was January 25th, he'd immediately recognized its congruence with his own, which fell on October 25th. The sum of each digit in their respective birthdays both equaled 8, a number that when turned on its side was transformed into the symbol of infinity. He didn't believe in all that numerology crap, but yet accepted with finality that the equality of sum of their birthdays as being a link that would forever bind them together. In his mind it proscribed the single reason why he was inexplicably attracted to the other teen.

He shook his head dispiritedly, knowing that description wasn't quite right. What he felt for the other teen was more than attraction. He was head-over-heels in love. In deep. Over his head. He had it bad, and the only way he could defend himself from the embarrassment of a one-sided love affair was to mercilessly insult and humiliate the object of his unrequited affections. It seemed rather simple to him--the more Kaiba managed to offend the blond, the easier it was to keep him at arm's length. But he found after a while that he craved the stability and routine of their interactions. He would humiliate, Joey would become indignant. He would insult, and then the blond would retaliate. In short, he would provoke Joey Wheeler until he got the exact reaction he was looking for, and at that point Kaiba would find himself unnaturally happy, as if in some miraculous way, the consistency of his blond rival's reactions would somehow redeem the entire human race. Of course, from all outward appearances, he just looked like a smug bastard.

\--*--*--

He'd known for months that Yugi, Teà and Tristan were planning on going away for the school's annual ski trip, and right up to the last minute, Joey had assured them that he'd be able to come up with the money. He knew, though, that it was never going to happen, all the money he earned went towards keeping the bill collectors at bay while his shiftless, good-for-nothing father sat on his ass drinking and watching the daytime soaps. For Joey though, the trade-off was better than the alternative of becoming a ward of the state and being placed in foster care.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Yugi's wide, violet eyes peered at Joey imploringly.

"Nah, my family made big plans for my birthday," he lied. "Mom and Serenity are coming into town fah the big number eighteen." He grinned broadly, punctuating the deceit.

Yugi regarded him with his soulful eyes. "Just as long as you aren't going to be alone, Joey."

"Nope! Not a chance of that, bud!" Joey exclaimed exuberantly.

He managed to keep the ruse for the remainder of the week, as he listened to his friends' excited plans for the big trip.

By Thursday evening, after his friends were safely boarded on the bus after school, Joey had convinced himself that a birthday spent alone wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Besides, he knew he could count on his father's company, which wouldn't be the worst thing. Or so he thought. When Joey came home for dinner, after his second job, his father was packing.

"Me and the boys are going to go to Osaka for the weekend, kid, Jonathan got a complimentary hotel room! I know it's your birthday an' all, but this is the chance of a lifetime! He's comin' to pick me up in a limo! I left you a little something on the table, just in case you get lucky," he winked.

A horn blasted from the end of the walk, and Joey turned to see an ostentatious Humvee stretch limousine curbside in front of the house. Some of the residents of the modest neighborhood were poking their heads out their doors and peering from front picture windows at the gaudy display.

"I'm traveling in style!" the elder Wheeler kissed his son on the cheek. "I'll call ya if I get a chance. Sorry I couldn't take ya along, but the room's full." Joey's shoulders slumped imperceptibly. "Besides, you don't want to hang out with a bunch of old geezers on your big day! Why don't you call up that hot little number of yours, whatshername? - Thea?"

"Teà."

"Teà?"

"Yeah, that's her name." Joey began to say that she and the rest of his friends were away for the weekend, but he clamped his mouth shut, thinking the better of it. All it would do would be to make his father feel guilty; it wouldn't stop him from leaving, though.

The horn sounded again, this time more insistently. "Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do, big guy, an' you know that isn't much," he teased.

"Alright Dad, have fun!" Joey called out with false cheer to the slamming door.

He made his way to the kitchen. As he expected, it had been left in a shambles; his father had cooked himself dinner but hadn't bothered to make enough for Joey. He set about cleaning up the mess his father had made and then looked to see what he could make for himself before hunkering down with his homework. None of his teachers had seemed to care that half the senior class had departed for a three-day ski trip; they'd just piled it on. A long sigh escaped him when he peered in the fridge and was greeted with bottles of condiments, a nearly empty carton of milk, and some Chinese take-out of dubious age. ~At least it smells okay~ he thought as he scooped the chow mai fun onto a plate and popped it into the microwave. ~If I nuke the shit outta it, that'll kill any germs~.

He waited for the dish to heat, grabbed a pair of chopsticks and filled a glass with water. He'd need the milk for coffee tomorrow. The bell on the oven rang and he hastily set the table then grabbed his food. When he sat down, he spied a small, hastily wrapped present. Underneath it was an envelope with his name scrawled on it. He stared at the gift for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he should wait until the morning to open it.

"What the hey! No one's gonna be here to see anyway. 'Happy Birthday, Joey!' Aw, gee, thanks Dad, ya didn't hafta get me anything." Joey laughed to himself as he unwrapped the present. He was still smiling and shaking his head as he lifted the lid off of a small plain cardboard box. The grin faded as he peered into the box. Just what was he supposed to do with ~that~? Joey reached in and pulled out a value-pack box of condoms.

Well, he knew what he was ~supposed~ to do with them. He picked up the envelope and tore it open; hand-written in the cheesy birthday card was what would pass as words of wisdom only from his father:

~So you don't make the same mistake mistakes I did!

Love, Dad~

Joey took a deep breath, he knew that his father ~meant~ well, but he just happened to be one of those mistakes! He tossed the condoms onto the table and then wolfed down his dinner, now fully understanding his father's earlier comment about getting together with Teà.

"Gah! No!" Joey exclaimed pushing the dish away for dramatic effect. It wasn't as funny without an audience, though. He sighed and then collected his backpack from where he'd dropped it in the vestibule.

Four hours later Joey dropped a chewed pencil to the table and leaned in from the kitchen chair, his hair more tousled than usual.

"Stupid math," he fumed as he gathered a sheaf of dog-eared loose-leaf paper with algebraic scribbling coating both sides. He still had no idea if he was even close to answering the problems correctly. He began to stuff his books back in his bag when he came across another present.

"What the hell?" He couldn't remember leaving his bag unattended. He tore off the paper to reveal a garish yellow and black softcover. Turning it over he read the title and frowned.

"~Algebra for Dummies~. Very funny..." he rummaged to see if there was a card, and failing to find one, opened the cover to see if it had been inscribed. "Whoever." Curiously, his efforts led him no closer to the mystery-gifter.

He tossed the book and rubbed his face, trying not to let the loneliness that was threatening to edge in. "I'm just tired," he decided, rubbing his eyes.  
He stumbled from the chair, and giving one last snort at the book, made his way to the bathroom to wash up before bed.

Looking into the mirror, Joey regarded his face carefully. He wasn't gorgeous, he acknowledged, but he certainly wasn't a dog, either. "Except to money-bags," he snorted. "Yeah, Kaiba probably got me that stupid book," he laughed then, a tinge of bitterness, "as if he'd even spend one single yen on a gift fah me." He scrubbed his face and then brushed his teeth before once again staring at his reflection. He didn't look any older, and he still felt like an awkward kid; he couldn't believe that in the morning he'd be legal.

\--*--*--

When he'd found out that Wheeler's friends were deserting him for his birthday in favor of the weekend ski trip, Kaiba decided that enough was enough. He'd wasted countless waking hours longing, and had spent even more time in his dreams chasing after the alluring blond. This was his chance; he finally had Joey alone, away from the geek patrol.

To insure he had Joey to himself, Kaiba had gone so far as to arrange the outing that the elder Wheeler had gone on. Through his seamy connections, he'd reached out to one of the man's gambling buddies and made him an offer he couldn't, and more importantly, ~wouldn't~ refuse.

As he sat waiting for the homeroom bell, Kaiba pondered how he was going to work towards a ~Détente~ between he and the blond. And then convince him to get on a plane with him to Paris.

All right, maybe he was getting ahead of himself, especially since they'd never even exchanged so much as pleasantries. Though, he admitted it hadn't been for Joey not trying, and it's that knowledge that was the core of Seto's belief that he just might be able to entice Joey into a date. Except, he knew his own strengths and weaknesses, even if the blond believed that he thought he was perfect. He was well aware that he wasn't a people-person, but it had never mattered to him before he'd met Wheeler.

He got his break at lunch. The cafeteria was a ghost town, most of the seniors having taken advantage of the school-sponsored ski weekend. Joey sat at his usual table, back to Kaiba. He imagined the blond was forlorn all by himself, his head buried in a book, wolfing down the Friday 'pizza special'. Kaiba's stomach turned at the mere thought of ingesting what passed for Italian food prepared by the school's kitchen. ~Scratch Paris~, he thought, he'd take Joey to Rome, or better yet, Naples, the birthplace of pizza. Show him pizza as it was meant to be. Kaiba was nothing if not flexible in his approach to attaining his goals.

He ate his bento box lunch mulling over approaches, deciding finally to go with the tried and true. He didn't want to be too obvious, though, Joey would suspect something immediately.

As he passed by the lunch table the blond was seated at, Kaiba leaned over Joey's shoulder and quipped, "I didn't know dogs could read."

~Three. Two. One-~

"Can it money-bags!" Joey cried out indignantly on cue. The cafeteria immediately hushed so that his next statement, "I'm not a dog!" echoed off the walls. When no response came from him, the conversations gradually picked up where they'd left off.

His back turned to Joey, Kaiba allowed a small smile to grace his features. He emptied his trash and then began to make his way back to his table. By the time he reached Joey's table, it was as if their exchange had never happened, the cafeteria din had returned. Instead of returning to his own table, Kaiba took the bench opposite Joey's.

"So, the geek patrol deserted one of its own," he stated, rather than asked.

"Don't you have some hostile takeover to orchestrate?" Joey shot back defensively.

"Big words, you been reading the dictionary, Wheeler?" He was planning a takeover, but was hoping it would be anything but hostile.

"I'm trying to study here," Joey grated with not a little exasperation, "why don't you go count your money, or something." Kaiba yanked the book out from under Joey's nose.

"Hey!" Again the tone of his voice brought all eyes upon the pair. Joey leaned forward, his eyes blazing. "Go pull the wings off some other fly!" he hissed.

Kaiba ignored him and closed the book, turning it 'round to read the cover. "~Algebra for Dummies~? You're having trouble in math?"

"No, I'm a regular whiz kid," Joey answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. His shoulders hunched before he grabbed for the book, coming up empty-handed when Kaiba effortlessly snatched it away. "Dammit! I need that to pass my midterms, jerkwad!" Kaiba raised his blue eyes to meet Joey's honey gold.

"You're having problems with algebra?" He ignored the insult, his mind was already spinning this new development.

"Nah, I'm just reading that fah pleasure." Joey set his elbows on the table, admitting defeat.

Kaiba slid the book back across the table. "I can help you with that."

Joey's head shot up and he glared at Kaiba, "What?"

"I said, 'I can-"

"I heard what ya said, Kaiba," Joey growled.

"Good, so then you have no problem with your ears." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"How're you gonna help me? Ya gonna strong-arm Mr. Wexler into passing me? Grease the wheels a bit? An' whadya want in return?" Joey asked shrewdly. No one did anything for free, least of all Seto Kaiba. "I'm not givin' up any of my duel monster cards," he added for good measure.

"As if I could want anything from that trash deck of yours," Kaiba scoffed.

"Fu-"

Kaiba put up his hand. "Look, you want to pass Algebra, I'll tutor you. The catch is, I have to fly to Italy on business tonight, so if you want a lesson, you'll have to come along." Joey stared at him dumbly for several seconds until enlightenment settled over his face. He face split in a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Oh, I get it, here's the part where I say 'ok' and you break out inta that maniacal laugh and make me feel like a douchebag. Sorry, Kaiba, better luck next time." He dismissed the tall brunet and began to shuffle through his homework papers, the red 59's that he'd scored mocking him. He turned them over quickly shooting a furtive glance in Kaiba's direction.

Most people at that point would give up and slink away, but now that he'd been presented with a challenge, Seto Kaiba was loath to back down. Wheeler may have won the first round, but he was determined to prevail. He watched Joey poring over a new set of problems.

"D'ya mind?" the blond asked.

Kaiba smirked at his obvious irritation. "No."

"Don't you have-"

"I believe my still being here answers that question, but let me spell it out. No I don't have anywhere better to be."

"Loser."

Kaiba snorted. "I'm not the one failing remedial algebra."

"For fuck's sake!" Fortunately the bell, signaling the end of lunch rang and most students were in the process of gathering their things to pay much heed to Joey's latest outburst. His papers went flying and Kaiba managed to grab the one Joey'd just been looking over.

He stared at the quadratic equation and then tried to make sense of Joey's answer. "You have no idea what you are doing-"

"Ya think?" He snatched the paper away and stuffed it into his backpack, along with the others and the book.

"Kaiba Corp is sponsoring a senior tournament next summer, it's only going to be open to high school graduates. If you're still in school, you'll be playing juniors."

"And that matters to you, how?" Joey countered. Kaiba could tell though, that his words had some traction.

He flashed his trademark smirk. "So I can humiliate you yet again."

"That's it, Rich Boy! You're on!" Joey towered over him, until Kaiba rose to his full height.

"Fine, I'll send a driver to your house at four pm. Be ready, he won't wait long." He turned on his heel and stalked away, not giving Joey the opportunity to rethink his challenge.

\--*--*--

Joey paced nervously around his living room, a small satchel slung over his shoulder. What the hell was he doing? Him and his big mouth, for all he knew, Kaiba was going to murder him and dump his body over the ocean or something. He wondered how long it would take for someone to miss him. He imagined the police blotter to the ~Domino Times~ some time in the future: "Teenager Missing since 18th Birthday, No One Noticed". He knew he was being overly dramatic, his friends and all loved him, they just all had something better to do.

He heard the car pull up, another limousine, though this one was far less ostentatious than the stretch Hummer; it was a sleek, black car. As he stepped out of his front door, the driver's side door opened. By the time he'd locked up and come down the walk, Kaiba's chauffeur and general right-hand-man Roland was poised at the open back seat. He took a deep breath and leaned in, all set to tell Kaiba that he couldn't go, but the cavernous interior was empty. He stood suddenly, cracking his head on the doorjamb.

"Something wrong, Sir?" Roland asked when Joey was done howling.

He rubbed his head and turned to the older man. "Where's Kaiba?"

"He and the pilot are at the airport, Sir, filing the flight plan."

"Oh." They stood there in silence, Joey absently rubbing the spot that he bumped. ~This is stupid~, he thought he should just go back inside and forget about the entire thing, if he failed, he failed. He started to turn to go back to his house, but then the smell of oiled leather wafted from the warm interior of the car. He'd never ridden in a limousine before, and it was his birthday, and one of the richest men in the world had asked him to fly to Italy. One of the richest, ~sexiest~ men in the world. Alone together on his private jet. What the hell was wrong with him?

Joey clambered into the back seat. "Roland," he called out. "Let's get this party started!"

\--*--*--

"You brought your homework?" Kaiba enquired evenly as they strapped into the bucket seats to prepare for takeoff.

"Yeah it's in my bag. Ya got any food on this ride?" Joey asked. He was distracted by the understated opulence of his surrounding and so he missed the little tug of a smile that formed on Kaiba's mouth.

"Is that all you think about?" Kaiba asked, making sure to sound appropriately irritated. The fact was, his heart was beating a tattoo on his chest wall. He couldn't believe that Joey had actually followed through. In retrospect though, the blue-eyed teen knew that Joey would never back down from an insult.

"I haven't eaten since lunch!" Joey protested.

"Once we're in the air, I'll summon the chef to take our order."

"There's a chef on this thing?" Joey asked, incredulous.

"Yes, and I'm sure we'll be able to find somewhere to eat when we get to Naples."

"What time's that gonna be?"

"About ten pm. After we eat, we should get to bed."

"Oh. To bed?" Joey's head was spinning, he hadn't thought they were going to spend the night. He mentally slapped himself. Of course they were, Italy was halfway around the world.

"Is there a problem?" Kaiba arched a brow.

"No! I mean... it's nothing." Joey replied dejectedly.

Kaiba snorted softly, then settled back as the plane began to taxi. "We'll be back by Sunday morning."

Joey sat back too, closing his eyes. "What am I supposed ta do while you're meeting tomorrow?"

"I don't care, chase your tail or something."

~Three. Two. One-~

"Ya know, Kaiba, that gets really tired." Joey took a deep breath and then sighed it out.

~What was this~? Kaiba turned his head and regarded Joey's profile. That wasn't the way it was supposed to go. Joey was supposed to be turning all shades of angry red. The plane lifted off the ground and he felt the press of G-force anchoring him to the chair. They flew in silence after that, Kaiba mulling over this newest development, the pilot's disembodied voice discussing altitudes and wind conditions until they leveled off.

\--*--*--

Something wasn't right, Joey decided. Kaiba didn't invite him along just to tutor him in algebra, there must have been some nefarious ulterior motive. As a ruse, it was an awful elaborate one, though. Maybe the dick was just going to strand him in Italy. He'd have no way of getting back home; hell, he barely had any money-he'd only brought five-thousand yen.

"Kaiba," he asked finally, "Why'd ya invite me-"

"I told you, I'm going to help you with your math."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard all that! But why'd ya ~really~ invite me?"

Kaiba stared out the window at the billowy clouds. It was getting brighter by the minute, the sun rising higher in the sky. Joey waited expectantly, until he thought that Kaiba hadn't heard him. He was just about to ask again when the brunet spoke.

"Because it's your birthday."

"Come again?"

"Because it's your birthday and you were alone eating shitty cafeteria pizza."

Joey didn't know how to respond to that. "Why does that matter to you?" he asked finally, but the question was genuine without malice.

Kaiba shrugged.

"Ya don't know?" Joey's brow knitted in confusion.

"Why did you agree to come along?"

"'Cause ya pissed me off! You always manage to do that! It's like you have a thing for it!"

"I do."

"Say ~wha~?"

"I like to piss you off because you aren't afraid of me."

"Yanno, you aren't making much sense, Kaiba."

"You should talk, Wheeler. I deliberately piss you off and you ~want~ to be with me?"

Joey ran his fingers through his hair. Why had he agreed? Because being with Kaiba was better than being alone. Far better than being alone.

"I wanted to come because up until the point ya pissed me off you were being nice to me. And it ~was~ my birthday, and I didn't want to spend it alone. And for the record you can scare the shit out of anyone." he admitted.

Kaiba laughed. It was a start, albeit a shake one, but at least they were being frank with each other. It was awkward, but it was also liberating. The seatbelt light dimmed with a tone, and Kaiba released his and stood up.

"Well, Wheeler, where's your homework?"

"Homework?" Joey echoed. He undid his belt and grabbed his bag.

"Come on," Kaiba grabbed his elbow and steered him into a small conference room.

He looked around in utter amazement. "This plane is like a small building or something. It's got everything."

Kaiba smirked, but held his laughter. "Time is money, Wheeler. I can't afford to waste twelve hours watching movies or playing video games."

"That's too bad," Joey commented with sincerity.

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders indifferently and pulled out a seat for Joey to sit in. "Let me see what you've been working on."

\--*--*--

He started at the very beginning and walked Joey through the rudimentals, building upon concepts as the blond began to master each one. Kaiba was amazed at how quickly Joey was able to pick up the material, and after six hours, he nervously handed in the homework assignment that was due in class on Monday. As Kaiba looked over each problem, pen in hand, Joey paced the confines of the small room like a caged panther.

"Will you just sit down, Wheeler!" he finally hissed. He handed the paper back, untouched.

"What?" Joey asked quizzically.

"They're all right." Kaiba answered

"Huh?"

"You did them correctly."

"Ya shitting me," Joey looked at him, astonished. Kaiba spun the chair from under table and turned to face Joey.

"No, I'm not 'shitting' you. You made no mistakes Wheeler," he grated.

In an instant, Kaiba found himself with a lapful of blond, Joey's arms flung about his neck, hugging him tightly. He planted a wet kiss on Kaiba's mouth and then his eyes widened in horror and he tried to pull away, only to find himself caught in Kaiba's iron grip.

"I'm really sorry!" Joey blurted.

"Don't be." Kaiba pulled him close.

Joey's clothes, Kaiba noted, smelled faintly of cigarette smoke and stale beer. He never thought those two things could be so arousing, but his brain was telling him that there was no finer perfume. He nuzzled his face against Joey's throat and then returned the kiss, letting his lips linger against the smooth skin. He felt the tension leave Joey's body, felt his limbs loosen, then fingers tangled in his hair and Joey tipped his face up.

"What's going on?" he asked softly. Kaiba could see his eyes smoldering with desire.

"I don't know. Do you want to stop?"

"Nuh uh." This time when Joey kissed him, Kaiba parted his lips and let his tongue tease over Joey's full lower lip. The sound Joey made when he did that only made Kaiba hungrier for more and soon they were both fully engaged in a battle for dominance, their hands roaming wantonly over each other's bodies. When they broke for air, Joey gazed at Kaiba with lust-darkened eyes. He glanced over Joey from head to toe and imagined that if he were to chance a look in a mirror he would find himself in similar disarray.

It was getting late, and despite not wanting to move, Kaiba knew that they needed to get some sleep before they landed.

"We need to get some rest-"

"Yeah you got that big meeting tomorrow-"

"Oh, about that, there is no meeting." Joey stood up and Kaiba followed.

"Huh? I thought you said-"

"I lied."

Joey screwed up his face. "So then what ~am~ I supposed ta do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, we'll be flying home. Tonight, I'm going to show you what real pizza tastes like, we're having dinner in Naples, where it was invented."


End file.
